


The PIs

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Implied Akira Kurusu/Haru Okumura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Commissioner Makoto meets with the leader of the PIs, Akira, to retrieve evidence for a recent case.





	The PIs

"You know, you could've just come to the station. We didn't need to meet here."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, we both know you needed to get out of the station for a bit. Fresh air, Makoto. Does everyone good."

Makoto smiled and shook her head as she leant her arms on the rail in front of her, breathing in the sea air deeply as Akira chuckled beside her.

In the years that followed the conclusion of their work as Phantom Thieves, Akira and Makoto had found themselves walking along the same path into the future, with Makoto having worked to finally become police commissioner and Akira, well...

"So, what have the Phantom Investigators found this time?" Makoto asked, turning to look at Akira, who allowed himself a small smile as he pulled a small memory card out of his jacket pocket.

"You'll find that the case against that fraudster suddenly has a lot more evidence against him. A 'witness', so to speak, has stepped forward to provide evidence against him, and pulled this from his personal hard drive."

"A witness." Makoto took the memory card from Akira and stored it in her pocket, before turning to face the ocean once more. "You three never change, do you?"

"Hey, we're doing it by the rules you told us when we offered to help. Didn't get caught, didn't harm them." Makoto didn't look convinced. "Futaba even has recordings from a camera Haru wore while she was collecting-"

Makoto held up a hand to stop him from babbling more potentially incriminating information any further. "I know, Akira. It's not that much different from our days as Phantom Thieves. Are they doing okay?"

"Futaba's fine as always. Haru's doing well too. I wasn't sure on her taking part in this one, but she insisted..."

"Good." Makoto stood up from leaning on the rail and stretched her arms up, yawning as she did. "If that's everything, then-"

"Haru asked me to tell you that you and Sae are welcome to come to ours on Saturday. Everyone's currently in town, so we decided to arrange a meet up at ours. A reunion of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"Ann's still out of the country on a modeling gig."

"Oh." Makoto put her hands on the rail and began to look back out over the ocean. "I will ask Sae, but I will try to attend."

"I'll let Haru know."

"Thank you." Makoto sighed and leant further on the rail. "That's something to look forward to. The cases just seem to pile up, what with the attacks and thefts and everything else... The sooner they get taken care of, the better."

She did not get a response.

"Akira?" She asked as she stood up from leaning on the railing to look around for him. "I hate when he does that," she groaned as she rubbed her temples to ward off the incoming headache.

If she had been listening, she might have heard the chuckle and sound of footsteps as Akira walked away from behind the bush next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I got this idea while reading The Niijima's Hermit by Makira820 on AO3. The Persona 5 cast could really work well in a Batman AU if it was done right, with Akira as Batman and Futaba as Batgirl/Oracle (she's even called Oracle in game for crying out loud!). Maybe it's been done before, but I thought it was pretty cool.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of this and what you think of the idea! If you wanna use it, go ahead!


End file.
